


Knee Socks

by pterosounds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterosounds/pseuds/pterosounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing research through old texts, Laura stumbles across Carmilla's diary and discovers a quirk about the vampire that she could put to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee Socks

She didn't mean to start reading Carmilla's diary, it just sort of happened. It was left open on the vampire's bed among the research they had been doing, and the beaten leather-bound journal blended in with the rest of the archaic texts.

_There's something about her mannerisms that speaks to me. Something in the way she rolls her shoulders, the way her brow furrows when she is confused or concerned. How she looks at me when she thinks I can't see her, it sends a burning to the pit of my stomach and a searing ache to my dead heart. I find my mind drifting off if I stare too long, like now._

A blush spread across Laura's cheeks. Convinced what she was reading was about Elle, she admonished herself for the reaction. Yet, she was intrigued. Laura glanced over her shoulder at the door, and then continued reading. 

_I begin to imagine scenarios in a world where none of the horrible things that have happened or will happen to me exist; where I can be happy with her. Sometimes my daydreams are a bit more lustful than others. I discover a lot about myself during these lapses in focus. For example, today, as she was scrolling through that blogging website, my eyes caught glimpse of a photograph of a young woman in knee-high socks. Laura lingered on the image before moving on._

Laura's jaw dropped and held the book closer to her face as she looked at the date and back at her name. It was about her and from today. She reread the first paragraph, her breath held and her mind racing. She knew Carmilla had some sort of feelings or interest in her, but she couldn't comprehend the idea of the vampire expressing this magnitude of a connection. She put the journal down and scrubbed her face with her hands before getting up and pacing the small stretch of floor between their beds, muttering “oh my god” to herself over and over again. Laura sighed and crossed her arms, staring at the diary. She hesitated before picking it up again and reading what was left of the entry. 

_How... amusing would it be to see her in knee socks. It's always something I've found alluring. I'm a long ways away from this fantasy becoming true, though. I guess this is another one I'll have to keep in my mind._

_\- Carmilla_

The scent of old books and stale perfume hit her as she shut the journal quickly. Laura tossed it back on Carmilla's bed and ran both of her hands back through her hair. “Oh my god,” she whispered.

“What?”

Laura jumped and let out a startled yelp. “Carmilla!” She forced a laugh, but she could feel the heat crawl up her neck and to her face. She looked guilty, and the vampire was far from stupid.

“What are you getting up to, cupcake?” Carmilla murmured, strolling towards her. The curiosity in her eyes did little to mask the now-obvious desire.

“J-just... oh you know! Just reading.” Her voice cracked and she stuttered. She wasn't good at lying, much less under such circumstances.

“Did you accidentally stumble across some Victorian erotica or something, you seem... flustered.” They were about six inches apart, now. Their dance “lesson” flashed in Laura's memory, and as much as she wanted to just grab the taller girl and kiss her with every ounce in her being, she couldn't bring herself to move for some reason. It was as if she was paralyzed.

“Cupcake?” The vampire's voice came out soft and was matched with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“I... I gotta use the restroom!” Laura blurted, ducking away into the bathroom and closing the door a bit too hard.

“Laura, are you alright?” The sensual tone was out of Carmilla's voice and replaced with some sort of half-handed concern. Laura knew that the use of her real name meant that she was being serious now, though. Yet, she didn't answer. She couldn't find her words. There was a sigh from outside. “Okay, well, I just came in to check on your end of the research before I went out to stock up on... soy milk. I'll be back soon, okay?” There was a softness at the end that was immediately shot down by the addition of “Whatever, just don't waste time in there.”

Laura opened the door after she was sure the vampire was gone, and walked out. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at her dresser. If she wasn't able to vocalize her reciprocation of Carmilla's feelings, maybe she could show her in a more passive way. She opened her sock drawer and dug around for a pair she knew she had somewhere in there. Laura whispered an excited “yes” when she found them: a pair of black knee-high socks from when she had to wear a uniform for school. She took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. It was a big jump, but she knew that it was something Carmilla wanted. She closed her eyes and bit her lip again, trying to find the confidence somewhere inside of her, before shaking herself slightly and pulling off her shirt. She did a bit more digging around in her drawers and found a black bra and pair of underwear. She changed quickly, keeping her hearing focused on the door. She pulled on the knee socks and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. With a wide grin and a small clap, she got into her bed and pulled the sheet over her "outfit". Her mind and her heart were racing, and she could feel a wave of mixed anxiety coming over her. This had the potential to go completely wrong, yet it could also go completely right. She began to focus on her breathing and managed to calm herself down when Carmilla came through the door.

“Knock knock, sugar cookie. I'm back. Are you still in the- oh.” Carmilla stopped in front of Laura, her eyes flickering with something the smaller girl couldn't place. She was holding grocery bags. “What are you doing in bed? You feeling alright?”

“Yeah. Never been better!” She laughed, albeit a bit awkwardly. “I uh... I have a surprise for you that I think, I hope, that you'll like.”

A smirk appeared on Carmilla's face. “There's not much left that can surprise me, cupcake.”

Laura bit her lip and swallowed the last of her nervousness before taking a deep breath and tossing the sheet off of her. “Really?” She managed out.

The vampire's jaw fell completely open, her eyes flew wide, and she dropped the bags. The room was silent, save Laura's rapid heartbeat that both of them could hear.

“God, am I stupi-” Laura tried to break the silence, but in the blink of an eye Carmilla was on top of her and their lips pressed together. Both girls let out small moans at the sensation of the other one.

“I'm not gonna ask why or how. I don't care. But God bless you, Laura Hollis.” Carmilla growled, breaking the kiss to pepper smaller ones down the other girl's neck. She pulled back, finding herself nestled between Laura's legs. She laughed under her breath as she ran her hands up the brunette's thighs, sending shivers through her body. Laura wanted Carmilla's lips back on hers, but she decided to let the vampire have this moment. “You are something else.” Carmilla shook her head and locked their gazes. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Just as much as you do.” Laura said, sitting up and moving their mouths closer together before Carmilla closed the gap between them.

The vampire hummed against Laura's lips as the girl ran her hands up her back to tangle in her hair. Pressing them both back down onto the mattress, Carmilla adjusted their position to where one of Laura's legs were between her own. Laura moaned into the kiss as she rolled her hips, and she could feel Carmilla smile. “I've been waiting for this,” the vampire whispered, again moving her mouth down to Laura's neck.

“Oh yeah?” Laura said breathlessly, tugging on Carmilla's shirt. The dark-haired girl pulled away slightly and helped Laura with taking her top off.

“Better, cupcake?”

“Definitely.” Laura grinned and started working on the button of Carmilla's black jeans. “Why do you call me pet names based on baked goods?” she asked.

“Well...” Carmilla trailed off as she wriggled out of her pants and dropped them on the floor. She began to run open-mouthed kisses down Laura's shoulder and chest. “Because you're sweet...” Her lips grazed over Laura's navel as she hooked her fingers under the waistband of the other girl's panties. “And because I just want to eat you up.”

Laura narrowed her eyes at the pun and opened her mouth to come back with a witty remark, but before she knew it, her underwear were off and she was overwhelmed with the singular sensation of Carmilla's tongue. Instead of words, a whimper of a moan escaped her, causing her to clap her hand over her own mouth. Thought eluded her as she felt slow, soft, and warm strokes over her folds. Her free hand rediscovered purchase in Carmilla's hair, the other still over her mouth as her only means of volume control. She panted the other girl's name from between her fingers and found herself bucking her hips.

“Down girl.” Carmilla chuckled, pushing Laura's hips back down with both hands before resuming her motions. Laura crossed her legs behind the vampire's back and pulled her in closer as she felt the burning in the pit of her stomach gain intensity and a soreness in her throat from panting and holding back moans grow rougher. At some point, her hand found Carmilla's, their fingers intertwined, and the vampire's thumb rubbing over the back of her hand softly. Laura barely managed out a “Carmilla I think I'm gonna-” before pleasure took her away. She moaned out the vampire's name loudly and shamelessly, her grasp on her hand the only thing keeping her grounded in reality. Her back arched and her legs tensed, she whispered “Carmilla” repeatedly before collapsing back down onto the bed, panting.

“I like the way that sounds.” The vampire purred as she licked her lips clean. She leaned down for a kiss, but even in her state, Laura turned her head away. “Gross!”

“What? Come on, you can't be serious. Kiss me. I'm the one that was just down there. And I expect you to do the same for me.”

Laura shot a sideways glance at Carmilla with a hesitant smile. “Okay okay, fine... C'mere.” She leaned up and pressed their lips together, tasting a strange mix of what she had come to know as Carmilla and what she could only assume was herself. Throwing away her split-second reservations, she deepened the kiss.

“Alrighty, sugar. My turn!” Carmilla grinned and rolled them over so she was on bottom. Laura's eyebrows shot up at the change in position and she adjusted herself.

“I'm not sure if I'll be as-”

“Shut up. I'll talk you through it if you need me to, but it's really not that hard.”

“Says the skilled hundreds of years old lesbian vampire.” Laura muttered.

Carmilla simply shrugged and brought them back into a kiss. Laura knew her own skill-level most likely didn't matter to Carmilla. If what she wrote in her diary was true, just being this close to her was more than enough.

“By the way, creampuff, where the hell did you get this idea?”

Laura's eyes guiltily shot to the pile of books on Carmilla's bed and back to her.

“You did _not_ read my diary!” Carmilla gasped, but a smile was in the corner of her mouth.

“It was open, I though it was just another old book! It was only one entry! I-”

“I'm glad you did your research today.” The vampire laughed. “You'll just have to make this up to me and then I might forgive you.”

Laura laughed shook her head. “I'll try.”

“That's all I need, Laura.”


End file.
